


Awakening

by yahootoldyou



Series: As Long As There's Light We've Got a Chance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Time - Freeform, ahsoka is a badass, but it's fun, this universe will get wacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “General Kenobi…?” The sound is muffled in his ears, as if he has cotton stuffed inside of them. He cracks an eye open, a bright blurry light above his head being the only thing in his view.He groans.“General Kenobi, can you hear me?”





	Awakening

“General Kenobi…?” The sound is muffled in his ears, as if he has cotton stuffed inside of them. He cracks an eye open, a bright blurry light above his head being the only thing in his view.

He groans. 

“General Kenobi, can you hear me?” It’s a woman’s voice, harsh but not too high, a natural gravel in it. It isn’t soft and melodious like his Satine’s, but it has captured his attention rather quickly, a familiarity to it he cannot deny. He finally opens both of his eyes, allowing a white ceiling to come into view. 

He goes to speak, but no sound comes out. He clears his throat, looking up at the ceiling tiles that are quickly becoming irritating. The woman sighs, audibly tapping her foot a little bit, reminding Obi-Wan she had asked a question and also introducing him to what he believes may be her temper.

“Yeah, I can hear you,” he finally says, his throat cracking and he realizes his throat is uncomfortably dry. He raises a hand to it. 

“On the table,” the voice says and his eyes swing around to find a young woman dressed completely in white, her hair covering her ears in two separate buns. He then looks to the table where there is in fact a cup of water waiting for him. He takes a couple of sips, immediately soothing his throat. 

She looks so familiar, her brown eyes harsh and critical, but they remind him of ones who were warm and kind. The woman feels like a fire in his senses, bold and bright in a way he hasn’t seen since Mustafar-

_No._

_Do not think of it. Focus on the here and now._

“Where am I?” He asks and the girl tilts her head, a small smile on her face. 

“You’re in the hospital recovering from the end of your last battle, General,“ she says and her facade is strong, very well trained, but she holds herself like a warrior, her stance fortified and firm. 

She is no nurse. 

“Who are you?” Her smiles widens to a degree, telling him all he needs to know. He is a prisoner and she is his deceiver. 

“I’m your nurse,” the girl says, her smile baring too much of her teeth to the point where she resembles a predator. A nurse, _please_ , can the girl honestly believe he’s that stupid? He was a General for a reason! This girl was as far from a nurse as one could get, clearly trained in violence instead of healing. 

“No, you’re not. Tell me who you are,” he snarls. The smile slips from the girl’s face, a harder edge coming over her, the warrior in her coming out. She starts forward, but clearly restrains herself, not coming more than a foot in his direction. Still, she has made a threat of herself and he needs to get away. 

“General-“ she starts, but he’s already up, he goes for the exit, but she blocks it easily, teeth bared in a mockery of a grin. Knowing no other way out, he charges at the wall, it easily collapsing around him as he falls through. The room around him is all concrete, a hangar of some sorts, but he sees an exit, running towards it, leaving his cell behind. 

_“General Kenobi!”_ He hears her steps following him quickly and he picks up the pace, “Han! Some help here?” He hears a man respond and he busts through the door, straight into a lively scene. She growls from behind him, clearly upset he had gotten far enough that he had reentered civilization. 

_Ha,_ he thinks at her, knowing she can’t hear, but finding joy in one-upping her and escaping the confines of his “hospital room.”

There are people everywhere, all dressed in orange jumpsuits he’s never seen before. They look like an army, but they’re not the clones he knows from his own time serving in the Grand Army of the Republic. Ships surround him, both models he knows and ones he has never seen. He’s definitely in a hangar now, the far end opening up into what looks like a fairly mild biome. The sun bright and the trees green and he knows if he can reach them he’ll be in a position to hide and safely make his way off planet. 

If he’s even on a planet, that is. 

He starts towards the exit, but a set of orange soldiers block his path. His hand flairs out, caught in his robe slightly, but it makes no difference to him. He goes to shove them backwards with his shield, but when he reaches for it instinctively, its gone. Stepping back, he lowers his hand and raises his arms, surrendering. 

He’ll buy time to think of a way to escape. Besides, if he survived the crash, someone would come for him. 

He’s quickly surrounded, people pointing blasters his way in a way that would make his lip curl if he could think straight for one force forsaken moment. _So uncivilized._ He considers if they’re going to shoot him right away, if he should jump up out of harm’s way. He lowers into a squat, readying his muscles to fling himself into the air. 

But then there is a woman, a terrifying familiar woman he knows like the back of his own right hand and yet doesn’t know at all. She’s so much taller than he remembers, taller than himself and maybe even taller than-

_Oh force._

He suddenly can’t breathe, the image of the older woman in front of him making his eyes bleed unwilling tears. He sees a younger version of her in his mind’s eye, a girl standing in front of him and saying, “I’m at your service General Kenobi, but I’m afraid I’ve been assigned to General Skywalker.” 

_Anakin…_

He forces himself to look at the woman again and her eyes are still as blue as ever, but her montrals have grown quite a bit larger and her youth has faded, the roundness to her cheeks gone and her body more defined. She is a woman, fully grown and powerful. 

And he has no idea when she got that way.

_What happened?_

“Obi-Wan,” the woman says with a nod and he blinks away the offending tears, knowing that he has to appear to be in control even if he has no idea what is going on. He forces himself to steady his breaths. 

“Ahsoka,” he exhales her name like a prayer, a salvation, and the woman’s face creases as she smiles at him, “where are we?” She moves a hand, the soldiers all dropping their weapons at once.

“Call me Fulcrum, General. You’ll find things have changed quite a bit since the time you remember,” she chuckles. He sees no humor here.

_The only thing that I’m sure has changed is you._

Still, he follows when she beckons him onward. 

 

 

 

 

“General, I think you will find the time to be much further along than you’re expecting,” Ahsoka finally says when they are sitting in her office. It’s a tiny room in a military bunker, but he understands. 

The fight must not be over. 

“Did the Separatists win?” He asks and she blinks, startled by the question. Her eyes narrow and a finger comes up and she taps her chin, most of her body hidden behind the desk.

He’s surprised to find he still recognizes the girl the longer they spend together, her quirks becoming more apparent. She isn’t the leader she showed up as through and through, she is still his padawan. Deep in there, underneath the armor he doesn’t recognize, is Ahsoka Tano, a girl he knows and loves.

“Not exactly,” she finally says and he watches her face carefully. 

“Well, what do you mean?” He asks and her face scrunches again, telling him that she is hesitant to reveal something to him. He waits, knowing Ahsoka well enough to know that forcing her to talk will not end well for anyone. She pauses for a couple more seconds, before opening her mouth. 

“General, things really have changed. It’s not when you think it is,” she says and she has averted her eyes by the end of it, “but the Separatists lost, they were destroyed.” He brings a hand up to stroke his beard, wondering about the implications of such a statement. 

“Then how-“ Ahsoka holds up a hand to stop him. 

“I don’t know how to explain it, General, so please don’t ask until I know how to tell you,” she almost pleads and he feels an itch at the back of his neck. He feels the urge to ask, to back her down and force her to tell him, but that is not his way. It may have been the way of a partner of his, but it wasn’t his way, and he must respect his daughter’s choices. _Unless…_

“I don’t care when it is, I-,” Obi-Wan cuts off, swallowing thickly, “is he here? Did you find him?” At this, she looks down, guilt and immense sadness overcoming her features. 

“He went missing when you did, General, but he was not recovered with the ship we found you in on Hoth,” she says and he nods. He wouldn’t have been on Obi-Wan’s ship. He had been lost on Mustafar. 

“I suppose it was just wishful thinking to hope he survived,” Obi-Wan sighs and Ahsoka purposefully diverts her eyes, something he picks up on, but decides not to comment on. 

“So, where is Satine? And Padmé?” She again looks down. 

“Like I said, General, things have changed,” Ahsoka meets his eyes finally and they’re still a crystal blue. The crystal blue of the woman he helped raise once upon a time. 

“Ahsoka, please, you know you should call me Obi-Wan,” he reaches out to put a hand on top of hers and she flinches, “you’re family.” Her eyes go wide, quickly filling with tears and she rips her hand out from under his. 

“Obi-Wan, things really aren’t the way you remember them. There is no army, no GAR, no Senate. We live in dangerous times,” she says and he sees her try to be soft, but it seems no one has been kind to his pseudo-daughter in a long time. Still, he brushes a finger down her cheek, memorizing the way harsh cheek bones and hardened flesh meet his hand where soft youth used to meld to it. 

If things had changed the way Ahsoka had, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

_No, you need to know. Not knowing is not an option._

“Explain from the beginning,” he says and Ahsoka laughs.

“You mean from when you went missing?” When he nods she tells him the ugly truth. 

“When you crashed, you were assumed missing in action. Both you and… And Anakin. You had been on a path to stop the Separatists and as far as we know you defeated Dooku because he never showed up again, but Obi-Wan… Things didn’t get better,” she breathes out, worriedly scrubbing her face with her palm. He waits again, knowing that he must be patient with her, he’s never seen her this upset before. 

Even when she had grown up in the midst of war and pain, everyday a challenge and every experience traumatizing. 

“The Republic won, but the people we were fighting for weren’t all that good and… And now we stand against the Empire and it’s assassin.” At this, she reaches across to take his hand and she looks directly into his eyes as she breaks the news of the harsh reality. 

“I think it’s Anakin, Obi-Wan. I think Anakin is the one who is doing the killing.” He gently unclasps their hands, standing and going to the viewport, doing his best not to break down in her tiny office. His breaths are deep and long. 

Finally, he turns back to her, bowing in his most respectful way. 

“I must think on this… If you will excuse me, Ahsoka,” he says before nearly fleeing from the room. He runs out into the hallway, his head lost in clouds so thick he could’ve sworn he was on Bespin. Obi-Wan keeps his eyes trained on the floor, needing to find a quiet place to just think. He doesn’t even know how long he was asleep for-

He crashes into someone, hearing a rather dramatic oof from the person he hit. 

“Hey, sorry man, I didn’t see you there,” a voice says and Obi-Wan looks up into blue eyes that freeze him to the ground. 

_You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_

He goes to reply when Ahsoka’s voice rings out in the corridor.

“Skywalker, get your hands off him!” 

_Skywalker?_

Obi-Wan’s head spins violently and he feels consciousness fading. 

_Oh really_ , he thinks, _now that Anakin has a clone it’s too much?_

And then General Kenobi knows nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> well you may have caught some similarities between this and marvel and i am officially confirming that this will be a set of fics based off the marvel cinematic universe. If you like this one, bookmark the series to keep up to date! 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and i promise to update my other fics soon!


End file.
